Food Poisoned
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko has food poisoning due to Riko's cooking and he asks Akasji ti he him out. Is a T but is semi-M, but nothing happens. If you feel rating should be higher then please just ask so.


Kuroko turned to his left in his large bed, noticing a black and white dog and that it was 2 in the morning. He reached a heavy hand for his phone and pressed the number '4' and automatically it began to ring.

"Tetsuya what is the meaning of this. Do you know what time it is?" After hearing heavy breaths on the other end his approached change. "Tetsuya what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong" Kuroko blushed with what he had to ask his ex captain but intended to ask him anyway.

"I feel awful...can you come over?" He pleaded tears running in his eyes due to the pain in his stomach and his head.

"I'll be there in precisely 10 minutes and 10 seconds," and the other end hung up. Kuroko groaned putting his phone away and closing his eyes. The bluenette shot up in bed feeling something move up his throat swiftly. The male jumped out of bed and to his toilet where he managed to get the lid up and to empty his stomach painfully.

Feeling exhausted he sat down but had to get up again for round two, his stomach burning along with his throat from being ill. He heard a knock at the door and then the door opening. He felt an arm pat his back soothingly shortly after.

"Tetsuya...did you eat something bad?" Kuroko turned round and hid his face in his friends chest. It had been along time since the two had shared a cuddle. "Do you feel well enough to leave the toilet?" He asked softly stroking his blue locks lovingly. Kuroko looked into his red eyes, nodding his head slowly.

Akashi stood up and slowly helped him to his feet and back into bed. He sat him down and tucked him in and went back into the bathroom to flush the toilet and to do other stuff. He found a small basin and handed to his ex-teammate and pat his head then put a small cloth over his head to keep him cool while putting a hot water bottle over his stomach to soothe his churning stomach that was very painful.

"Get some rest," he whispered crawling in to join him on the other side. He too was also very tired after being woken up. He was currently staying at his fathers Tokyo complex for the winter competition.

He felt Kuroko turn in to his body and shiver. Akashi being bold held Kuroko's chin and gave him a soft kiss in his lips, "Akashi-kun. I have just been sick...don't do that," he whispered softly hiding his face into his friends chest.

"So when you are feeling better, I can kiss you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see a reason not nor do I see a reason why you have to kiss me," he whispered back truthfully.

"You are mine. I found you...and as mine I want to kiss you," Kuroko sat up slowly and looked at him.

"May I ask you a question? This may sound strange but can I?" Akashi got Kuroko to lie down but he refused and remained sitting.

"You know when two people have sex, they belong to each other...do you want to have sex with me, so that I belong to you?" Akashi smiled but lowered him back down, straddling his hips. He lowered his head and planted another kiss on his lips before kissing his neck softly and nibbling on the flesh.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko gasped out.

"I'm marking you as mine. We'll have sex when we have left school. No excuses," Kuroko lay his head down. So Akashi did like him. He did want to be in a relationship with him.

"Akashi-kun...I love-I'm gonna hurl," he gasped grabbing the bucket and emptying his stomach. Akashi got up and led him to the toilet in where he washed the basin while Kuroko got ready for the next few rounds.

Akashi rubbed his back slowly kissing his neck softly to sooth him down and the kissing on his neck did make him feel more relaxed. Kuroko took of his plain t-shirt and set it aside allowing Akashi to kiss his back.

"Are you feeling sexual frustrated?" Kuroko asked panting over the toilet. Akashi stopped kissing his spine and leaned forward to see his face, "Why do you keep kissing my back. I want a straight forward answer. My head is spinning and I don't want to decipher your feelings,"

Akashi took a deep breath then kissed his shoulder, "I care deeply for you," Kuroko feeling agitated by his illness pushed him away.

"Not good enough. Do you want sex with me?" Akashi blushed but said nothing. Kuroko sighed and pulled down his shorts and his boxer shorts and tossed them away and spread his legs apart. Akashi blushed some more at the sight of his naked teammate.

"Tell me you don't want me...Akashi-kun...tell me-" Kuroko pulled down Akashi's trousers and took a hold of his members, "-Tell me that you don't want to do this stuff with me," Akashi blushed but watched as Kuroko turned round and emptied his stomach once again. Akashi took a deep breath and while Kuroko was crouching he picked up his semi-erect cock, it getting hard from Kuroko touching it and rubbed it against Kuroko's back.

"Hell yes," he muttered into his neck. "I want to have sex with you. So please don't tease me. I don't have any intentions of this, untill we are older. Tetsuya...there is no need to rush into this. You will always be mine," Kuroko hissed at him not liking the answer.

"No! No! If we have sex it's because of something else! I don't want to be your property," he snarled at him, his teeth showing. Akashi kissed his cheek understanding what he was getting worked up over.

"Tetsuya...are you wanting to be an item?" Kuroko again was turned away to be sick, clutching onto the toilet bowl trying not to miss. When his stomach had settled he turned to look at his friend, nodding his head slowly.

"I want to be with you, but there's one thing I want to hear you say," Akashi nodded his head then kissed his cheek softly before whispering in his ear.

"Tetsuya...I love you," Kuroko smiled and went to kiss his lips softly but ended up being sick some more. Kuroko rested his head on the bowl tiredly and fell asleep knowing that he'd be up soon enough to be sick again and right enough he was up again but this time he had blankets wrapped around him.

He looked to the side to see Akashi staring hazily at the door. Kuroko smiled then fell asleep once again.

Akashi seeing that Kuroko had been asleep for half an hour and was sound asleep led him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to lie him down. When he got him comfy he heard a very large knock at the door. He kissed Kuroko's head and went to see to the door.

He opened the door to see Kagami, Hyuga, Riko and Kiyoshi standing their with confused expression in their faces. Kagami gasped at seeing his presence here, "Tetsuya is not going to school," he went to shut the door but Kagami stopped him and barged in.

He spotted Kuroko in the bed and shook him as he was so still. Akashi rushed over and grabbed Kagami and threw him to the wall and held Kuroko as he began to tear up, "The world is shaking," he cried. Akashi kissed his lips softly ignoring the others and gave him a bottle of cold water he had at the side of his bed. Kuroko lay back and allowed Akashi to give him the water like he a child, water was dribbling down his cheek and he wasn't swallowing so his mouth was just over flowing.

"Tetsuya, you need to swallow," he whispered into his ear softly. "He's not well as someone gave him food poison, I'll deal with her later," he glared at Riko who quickly ran out the house grabbing Hyuuga and Kiyoshi with her.

"Akashi-kun...join me in bed," Kuroko took his hand and pulled him in closer. The red head climbed over and got into the bed with him, snuggling up close into his boyfriends body.

"I hope you get better Kuroko," Kagami then left, his eyebrows knitted together trying to determine what their relationship was. They clearly don't hate each other, but was that kiss of friendship or something more. That Kagami would have to find out later.

* * *

**Random drabble which I hope you enjoyed. It's taken after the second match against Tōō in where Riko feeds them but it made Kuroko ill.**

**Does anyone who what PWP is? I heard it was '_Porn without plot'_ but also as '_Plot? What Plot_?' Which are different, so what is it.**

**Please review**


End file.
